


Protection Detail

by jujukittychick



Series: Lucky 13 - AU Prompts [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Implied Oz/Willow, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, On Hiatus, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel has just been given orders to have his team protect an innocent young man, but as he’ll find out, Xander Harris can throw a wrench in the best laid plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spike_1790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/gifts).



> I had the hardest time with this one, mainly because I thought of two primary scenarios and couldn’t make up my mind. For now, this one’s won out, but don’t be surprised if another story pops up later. Damn bunnies. I estimate this to have 2-3 chapters, with most of the next chapter consisting mainly of smut, be warned…or excited lol.
> 
> Prompt: From my Lucky 13 – AU Prompt Meme on LJ (I'm still taking prompt requests btw, go check it out), requested by spike_1790 from LJ: Military AU starring Xander/Spike/Angel

Angel sat back at his desk looking over the file he’d been given earlier in the day.  The job was an odd one, not his team’s usual fare for sure, but when you’re essentially a soldier for hire, you do whatever it is you’re hired for.  The basics of the job were simple – escort a young man carrying a priceless book of some sort half way around the world.  He really didn’t see why his team’s expertise was needed as couriers regularly flew around the world carrying important documents or items, but once again, a job was a job and if somebody wanted to pay the exorbitant fee the firm charged, that was their problem.  
  
Flipping through the file, past the pickup and drop off locations, he found the information on the man in question.  Alexander Harris, aged 24, unimpressive school records, no real college education aside from a few pickup classes here and there in seemingly unrelated topics, no steady job, and no love interest found; the guy was completely unremarkable so why pick him to be the courier for this oh so important book? Or maybe it was because he was so completely ordinary he wouldn’t draw attention?  The picture he found attached made him start to rethink that assumption, the man had the worst fashion taste possible and if he decided to wear any more shirts like the absolutely hideous one he was sporting in the picture, he was going to stick out like a sore thumb unless their destination was a tropical island and he was planning to look like a tourist.  Aside from the questionable taste in clothing, he was looking at a young man in the prime of life, relatively fit from what he could tell with the oversized clothes, and a bright friendly smile.  He looked like a complete goof, to be honest.  
  
Sighing, he started tapping at the keys on his keyboard, he’d never be computer savvy whether he was 30 or 130, and started searching through the operatives he had available for the mission.  All the men and women gathered were people he’d personally served with in some capacity during his stint in the military,   all from differing branches of different military organizations and all with their own specific set of talents.  It made life easy that way.  First would be William “Spike” Pratt, his general go-to guy and as close to a best friend as anybody he’d ever met.  Next…he looked over the case file again, trying to think if they’d really need that much firepower for the operation and dismissed the next couple people in line.  Hmm, Daniel “Oz” Osbourne, the best tracker he’d ever met; the man had the uncanny ability to find anyone given enough physical means and if he couldn’t find them that way then…Willow “Red” Rosenburg, a veritable magician with a computer, able to track everything from accounts, to travel plans, to what porn the person watched the night before, the two made a formidable team on their own.  Plus, unlike Spike with the larger than life vibe that seemed to cling to him no matter what, the other two were so low key and ordinary, they were easily able to blend into the crowd, even with their bright red hair…though in Oz’s case it was as often as not green or blue or purple instead.  It worked well with a distract-and-redirect ploy if things got touchy and they couldn’t fight their way out.  
  
Satisfied with his choices, he started making calls, arranging for the group of them to meet up to discuss the mission before actually meeting up with their “package.”  He’d wait until Red was with them before making travel arrangements, she was much better at it and could maneuver things so they’d not only be able to board the plane with weapons on each of their persons, but be able to get off the flight to a waiting rental car that would carry all of them and their gear with a hotel room waiting in an easily defensible location. If they managed everything right, they should be able to pick up Harris and be on a plane to New York that same day.  An overnight layover to make sure they were all well rested before suffering through an overseas flight and to solidify their plans on the handover and they should be good to go for the next day…assuming nothing happened.  And really, they were escorting a  _book_ , what was going to happen - they’d be attacked by an angry librarian?

.oOo.

  
Angel felt like growling, punching something, and, taking a page from Spike’s book, shoving something sharp and pointy through someone’s chest.  At the moment, that person was looking a lot like the one they were supposed to be escorting  _safely_  to his destination, but the runner up was the demon-spawned woman smiling evilly at them from behind the reception desk of the International Watcher’s Council, LA Branch.  Alright, so she wasn’t smiling  _evilly_  per se, she appeared to be perfectly sincere in her apology for their prolonged wait, but it was something in her eyes that just let him know she was laughing at them on the inside.  And what the hell were they  _watching_  anyway?  
  
Looking at his watch, yet again, he saw it was almost past noon, much later in the day than he had expected to be starting. As it was, Oz was apparently asleep in his chair, Red was tapping away on her laptop doing God knows what, and Spike had gone outside to smoke and burn off some of the over-abundance of energy he apparently acquired if left bored for more than ten minutes. Too much longer and Red was going to have to adjust all their travel arrangements; if there were fees involved, they were soooo getting billed for this.  Glancing at the nameplate on the woman’s desk, he dredged up his most charming smile, and tried to reason with her once again.  “Look, Ms. Chase, Cordelia…may I call you Cordelia? My team was hired to escort Mr. Harris to your office in Scotland.  Now, we will get paid regardless of when we get there, but we’ve made certain arrangements to ensure Mr. Harris’ safety…”  
  
About that time, an office door that had previously been shut opened and the object of their conversation stood on the other side, arguing with someone Angel couldn’t see.  “You hear that Wes?  They’re trying to arrange my  _safety_.  Really?  It’s a book, Wes.  I can’t believe you hired them in the first place.  We’re taking the company plane and staying at the usual places and have the usual drivers,  _why_  do I need babysitters? It’s not like I haven’t done this before.  What’s so Earth shattering  _this_  time?”  
  
Angel couldn’t hear the answer, though apparently it didn’t make Harris happy as he simply spun on his heel and slammed the door behind him.  Angel could only wince as he got a look at Harris’ outfit, another obnoxiously loud Hawaiian shirt and some overly baggy jeans, a beat up bookbag slung over one shoulder that he was assuming the mysterious book was being transported in and that just made him wonder how important that book was or how stupid Harris was.  
  
“Xander, seriously, you have got to chill.  Now I have to listen to Wes whine about  _you_  whining.  Again.”  
  
Angel watched as Harris leaned down and brushed an affectionate kiss over the woman’s cheek.  
  
“Sorry, Queen C, it’s just so pointless, you know.”  Looking up, he seemed to realize all of a sudden that he had an audience and flashed an apologetic smile.  “Not that  _you_  guys are pointless, just the escort mission in itself.  This is not my first rodeo, or even twelfth.  Hell, if we didn’t use our own plane, I’d probably have enough frequent flier miles for like a year’s worth of free flights.  Oh, speaking of, the Brits did think to tell you guys that we’re taking the company plane, right? And that we have a set hotel that we use that’s been vetted with our normal primary security guys? Oh, and we have hired drivers and access to large SUVs if you have a lot of junk you’re going to be carrying.” At the blank, though still somewhat aggravated look he received, Xander took a step back from the large brunette in front of him.  “Riiiight.  I’m going with a fail on that one.  Umm, I should probably introduce myself.  I’m Alexander, but just call me Xander.  And you guys with the very military-ish look to you would be my babysitters.” Hearing what he would swear was a growl coming from the brunette, he hastily rephrased that. “ _Bodyguards!_  Totally meant bodyguards! And you guys are…”  
  
Sensing that Angel was going to be a minute regaining control of himself - and wasn’t  _that_  an interesting reaction to the stranger, he was normally so calm - Red tucked away her laptop and stood, offering a friendly smile.  “Hi, Xander, you can call me Red, I’ll be handling anything tech related.  This handsome fellow next to me is Oz; he’s kind of our advanced scout on things.  You’ve, uh, met Angel, he’s the head of the operation and will be primarily responsible for your, and the book’s, safety.  And, oh there he is!” She paused as a slender blonde man entered the room. “This’s Spike, he’s our second in command and will also be looking out for you and the book.”  
  
Xander looked over the four, starting with the two redheads that appeared to be about his age, Oz looking pretty much like a stoner with the mellow vibe he was giving out and Red looking sweet and bubbly.  Moving on to the other two males, he felt parts of him definitely stand up and take interest, first was Spike, small and lithe with spiky platinum hair and gorgeous blue eyes, and then Angel, bigger than Xander himself and totally pulling off the whole tall, dark and sexy thing.  Smiling brightly, he shrugged the reinforced backpack more comfortably on his shoulder.  “Well, at least I’ll have some eye candy on this trip.  Come on; I’ll show you to my office and get all the paperwork for traveling.  Cordy, can you call the airport?  I’ll give you a call when I get there and settled.”  Bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, he waited for the others to pull themselves together and headed out of the reception area and down the hall towards a room two doors down.  
  
“Oi, what’s up with the whole hotel thing?”  
  
Xander looked over his shoulder at the blonde, surprised to hear the English accent.  “Oh, you’re a Brit too, though I’m totally digging your accent over Wes and G-man’s; they’re so freaking stuffy sometimes. Cute and an accent, always a winner.” Turning back forwards, totally missing the stunned look on all four faces and one that quickly turned considering, he shrugged and waved absently to indicate the building they were in.  “Welcome to the Hyperion, used to be some grand hotel back in the day apparently, but somebody got the bright idea to remodel some of the floors into office space, so the IWO took advantage and claimed the top two.  We have our big conference room and lodging for special visitors up in the penthouse level and we use this floor for the offices.  Here we are - my little home away from home. Though really, I should just call this my home, period, as much time as I actually spend here and on the road.  I think I see my actual apartment maybe one weekend a month. Oh well.”  
  
“Do you even have to breathe?” Angel stared at the young man who seemed able to talk non-stop with no problem and wondered if he was going to be subjected to the babbling the entire trip.  
  
Xander leaned against the door, gaze growing intent and gave Angel and Spike a very obvious once over, making both of the men fidget.  “I’m a swimmer; I can hold my breath for a  _long_  time.”  
  
Red covered her mouth and buried her face in Oz’s shoulder to stifle a laugh at the shocked look on her two C.O.s’ faces.  Oh, this was going to be a great mission.  
  
Pulling out a keycard, Xander swiped it through the reader next to the door, waiting for the green light and click of the lock before opening the door. He waved to some chairs and a couch scattered around the well-appointed office, indeed the size of an actual hotel room.  “Make yourselves comfortable, I just gotta grab my bag and take care of some stuff and we can go.  Oh! Red? Oz? Here, I assume you take care of the travel stuff being the techno-wiz and scout? Here’s the file with all the travel info - plane specs and call signs, hotel layouts, authorized vehicle types and specific passwords for the drivers and security.” Xander dug an apparently random file out of a pile of other files on his overcrowded desk and handed it off to the two redheads as he passed by to dig a suitcase out of a closet.  
  
Angel watched as the other man tossed the suitcase carelessly on top of a pile of papers on a side table and started rifling through it.  He felt on edge, off balance with the strange personality the other man had, one minute angry and yelling and then friendly and bubbly like a puppy and then blatantly hitting on both him and Spike.  Not to mention the casual disregard of all the plans his team had already gone through the effort of making, though apparently that wasn’t Harris’ fault.  It left him feeling agitated and that translated to anger at the situation that was rapidly slipping through his fingers.  “And you’re just assuming we’re the protection detail assigned to you without checking our credentials? Sounds like you need protection more than you think.”  
  
Harris froze in his movements before very carefully shutting the lid of the suitcase.  Leaning against the table, arms crossed defensively over his chest, a surprisingly dark look was cast his way making Angel have to reevaluate the man once again.  
  
“I’m assuming you checked in with Cordy.  She was an annoying bitch and asked a ton of questions, asked to see your contract which contained the company’s watermark and the copies of correspondence with our company that we requested you bring.  She also fingerprinted all of you while still images of each of you were taken which would then have been run through all available databases to verify your identities.  If you’ve managed to manipulate  _all_  of that, then the book deserves to be stolen.  Why do you think you had to wait so long? As I said, not my first rodeo.”  
  
The man had the audacity to smirk and bat his eyelashes at him, causing Angel to grind his teeth.  “For your information, while your security cameras may have caught our images, we weren’t fingerprinted.” He vaguely heard Red start to say something and Oz hush her, but his attention was firmly on the annoying young man that had turned his back on them and headed back to rummage through the closet.  
  
A short laugh came from the closet.  “Oh yeah, smart ass? Bet she specifically handed each of you the clip board to sign in on.  News flash, it’s a separate clip board each time.  She’s good at  _her_  job, too.”  Xander backed out of the closet holding some clothes in his hand.  Winking boldly at Spike as he passed him, just to see the equally amused and curious look on the blonde’s face, he bypassed Angel as he stepped inside his bathroom, rethinking if the man’s beauty was really worth putting up with his attitude.  Then again, he had just totally upset whatever plans the man had probably made thanks to Wes and Giles’ slipup.  Maybe he’d relax some once they were on their way.  Changing out of his comfortable meet-the-customer clothes, he started pulling on his, admittedly, just as comfortable work clothes – form fitting green t-shirt, a subtle brown and green patterned flannel over shirt and khaki cargos with plenty of pockets for whatever he wanted to keep in them, already pre-loaded with stuff as part of his regular travel clothes, and brown hiking boots. Grabbing the bag with his toiletries in it, he flipped the light and stepped back into his office to see the others looking curiously around the room, at the strange assortment of books on his bookshelves, the world map that was taking up almost one whole wall on its own with various color pins sticking into it in various locations, and the precariously leaning stacks of files he hadn’t managed to file away since his last trip back.  He didn’t miss Spike and Angel both looking his way as he entered the room or the brief flare of interest in both their eyes and let a pleased smile tilt his lips for a moment…which quickly disappeared at Angel’s next words.  
  
“So you do have  _some_  kind of fashion sense.”  
  
Xander stared at him in shock for a moment before turning on his heel to go retrieve his suitcase and the bookbag.  “Hey, I like my meet-the-customer clothes, they’re comfy. Luckily, so are my travel clothes.”  
  
Spike seemed to choke on a breath.  “ _Those_  are the clothes you wear t’ meet clients?”  
  
Xander paused at the door, eyes sweeping the room to make sure he didn’t forget anything before stopping on the blonde.  “Sure, makes people underestimate me.  If you met half our clients, you’d understand.”  Opening the door, he started out, not even bothering to wait for the others after Angel’s continuous bad attitude.  As the door was closing, he called out over his shoulder, “Worked on you guys after all, didn’t it.”  
  
He vaguely heard Angel swearing and what sounded like Spike laughing and Red trying to maybe chew them both out considering he was almost back to the main office and they were still inside his.  The sound of heavy footsteps caught up with him and he had to fight back an amused smile as he was suddenly flanked by the two solid bodies as they waited for the elevator to arrive.  Nobody said anything and he snorted at the absurdity of it all, glancing over to see a smirk on Spike’s face, his smile growing as the blonde winked at him. Maybe this protection detail wouldn’t be so pointless after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blush* Okay, I’m slightly embarrassed about this chapter because it’s almost exactly twice as long as the last and it’s primarily in the form of sex, lots of it. Apparently not only was this bunny rabid and not letting me leave it be to work on some of my other stories, it was horny too lol. Just yeah…*shakes head*

In the end, it had only taken them an hour and a half more to collect the team’s gear, get to the airport and past the security measures needed in order to go to the private hangers and get their luggage stowed.  Angel couldn’t complain too much.  Not having to deal with mass transportation meant they didn’t have to worry about checking their weapons or the bags containing them which also had him feeling more secure.  Even better, Harris had been blessedly silent apart from giving directions on where to go.  He was ignoring the part of him that felt guilty about that.  He was also ignoring the not so subtle looks between Harris and Spike as well as the occasional look cast his own way.  This was a job and he was in command and, even if he was interested, which he was  _not_ , he couldn’t allow himself to be distracted by a pretty face.  And, no, he did not just think of Harris as pretty!  God, he couldn’t wait ‘til this detail was over.  
  
The private plane looked like what it was on the inside, a testament to money that could be used however one wanted, plush chairs and sturdy tables scattered conveniently down the length of the vessel, though, to be fair, the furnishings were a lot more basic looking than some he’d seen. They were introduced to the pilot, a young woman who went by the name Fred of all things and looked like she should be a college co-ed instead.  
  
Xander gestured towards a larger table in the back. “Red, Oz, you two can use the tables if you want to spread things out to get a better look.”  Finding a grouping of seats facing each other, he picked one for himself, storing the bookbag underneath it and waited for the other two men to decide what they wanted to do, smiling to himself when they took the bait and sat across from him.  “I should probably tell you guys now, there’s no stewardess, if you want something, you’ll have to get it yourself.  Fridge is up front and the locker next to it has blankets and pillows and things.”  
  
Getting comfortable, he waited until they’d taken off before indulging in his curiosity.  “Okay, I’m curious – Red and Oz I can figure out, but where’d you two get your names from?”  
  
Spike laughed lightly, his bright blue eyes flashing with mirth.  “Couldn’ ya tell, mate? Angel gets his from his angelic disposition.”  
  
Xander laughed too, what little he’d heard from the man having proved that to be a lie.  Well that and because of the huff and eye roll the man in question gave at Spike’s explanation.  
  
Angel glared at Spike and decided to just go along with the pointless questions.  “One of my C.O.s, when I first enlisted, called me angel-face, since I was so…” he couldn’t stop the grimace, “pretty.”  _Three…two…one…_  
  
Xander and Spike both burst out laughing, Spike wiping tears out of his eyes as he looked over at Xander.  “Priceless, that; it never gets old hearing.  O’ course, it don’ help none that he’s got a great bloody huge pair of wings tattooed on his back.”  
  
“Shut up, Spike.”  
  
Xander got that intent look in his eyes again and looked him over once more, this time taking his time as his gaze moved from his face to his broad shoulders and chest, lingered on his lap before trailing over strong legs. Tilting his head, he gave Angel a slow smile.  “Well, they weren’t wrong; though I’d say more along the handsome than pretty lines nowadays.”  
  
It was Spike’s turn to give into his curiosity this time.  “Oi, what’s with the looks, anyway?  Thought after that bit with the daft bint in the office, you were firmly in the other camp?”  
  
Xander laughed once more.  “Cordy? Oh, don’t let her here you talk like that, you might come out of the conversation missing some valuable parts.  She’s my first ex-girlfriend. And, let’s just say I’m equal opportunity.”  He shrugged carelessly.  “After most of my ex-girlfriends wanted to kill me, and a couple of them actually tried, I decided to give the other side a chance.”  
  
Angel stared at the otherwise ordinary looking young man, apparently completely unconcerned about admitting to people having wanted to kill him.  “For some reason, that doesn’t really surprise me.”  
  
“Hey! I’ll have you know I’m a great catch.  Not only am I housebroken, but breathing isn’t the only thing I can hold off for a while.”  The innocent smile turned into a distinct leer making Angel roll his eyes and Spike turn considering.  “Besides, it was more…philosophical differences that caused the problems than anything else.  So, how about you, Spike, how’d you get your name?”  
  
“He stabbed someone with one.”  
  
“Oi! If you’re gonna tell the story, tell it right, yeah?  So, my first deployment, my team was sent out after some insurgents and we’d gotten split up as they’d decided to scatter.  Well, one o’ them got the jump on me, I lost my weapon and he had me pinned down so I couldn’ grab my backup.  I was tryin’ to buck him off me and keep him from slitting my throat with the freakin’ machete he was carryin’ and reached around ‘til I grabbed something hard.  Slammed it into his temple and suddenly he was slidin’ off me.  Turns out I’d grabbed one of the metal spikes they use for marking out boundaries and it had just…popped right through his skull.”  It was Spike’s turn to shrug, a combination of embarrassment and pride crossing his features at the telling of his story.  
  
Xander blinked in surprise, looking over the smaller man curiously.  “Stronger than you look, huh? Good to know. I’m getting a soda, any of you want one?”  
  
Standing, he walked off to the fridge, leaving the other two men to mull over his non-reaction to Spike’s tale; usually people that were away from violence on a regular basis got some version of horrified curiosity, but Xander had simply seemed surprised that Spike had managed the feat himself.  Spike and Angel looked at each other, their view of the young man having to shift once more with the new influx of information.  
  
The rest of the trip passed in relative peace, faint murmurings and the slide of paper against paper coming from the table Oz and Red sat at as they studied the file Xander had given them.  Spike and Angel talked mostly to themselves as Xander appeared to take a nap, going over potential plans and discussing their own views on the situation.  They were a half hour out from their first destination when Xander woke, stretching fully, his t-shirt riding up and exposing his chiseled abs and the start of a fine line of hair starting from just below his navel and disappearing into his waistband, effectively distracting both of the men from their current conversation.  
  
Waiting until Xander had settled again and turned his dark brown gaze on them once more, Spike looked at Angel for a moment before speaking.  “So, Xander, Angel and I were talkin’…”  
  
  
“About me I hope?” He gave them a bright, goofy grin, waggling his eyebrows dramatically.  
  
“Daft ponce.  No, well, not directly.  We were wonderin’ why you’re carrying this all important book in a beat up bookbag?”  
  
“Well, damn, a man can hope after all.”  Chuckling, he reached under his seat, pulling out said bookbag and held it out to them.  “Go ahead, take a look at it.  It’s not what it appears to be either.  Outside’s regular canvas bookbag stuff, but the inside’s lined with thin lead plates and something similar to Kevlar, so it’s a little more on the indestructible side of things but still looks ordinary enough to pass off as unimportant.”  
  
“Huh, clever.  Might need to look at doin’ somethin’ like this for some of our gear.”  
  
“Where did you guys find something like this?” Angel was turning it over in his hands carefully, able to feel the book inside, but it was certainly heavier than a standard bookbag would be.  
  
“Well, the idea was mine since I was going to be the one transporting all the weird shit from place to place and didn’t feel like sticking out like the rest of the couriers with their shiny new briefcases handcuffed to them.  Our R&D people made it happen.”  
  
All four perked up at the careless statement, Red addressing him for the first time since they’d gotten on the plane.  “R&D? What exactly does the IWO do?  Who, or what, are they  _watching_  anyway?  I’d never even heard of them before.”  
  
Xander fidgeted in his seat nervously.  “Probably shouldn’t have said that last part, huh?  The International Watcher’s Organization does just that, it watches…everything.  People, events happening, trends in the markets; I don’t really know how to explain it.  They also look at the more…abstract things going on, both in the past and currently, comparing things they find to old records.  I can’t really explain more than that without clearance.”  
  
“And the map with the colored pins?”  
  
Xander looked at Oz in surprise, shocked that the other young man had actually spoken up; he’d been convinced he was going to go the whole trip without actually speaking to him.  “It’s where our…people are currently located, different colors for different specialties.”  
  
“And you’re in charge of keeping track of them?”  
  
Xander just shrugged, saved from thinking of an answer by Fred’s perky Southern voice coming over the speaker to announce their eminent arrival.  “Oh, good, we’re here.  Better get that all packed away.”  Leaning back in his seat, he closed his eyes, refusing to meet any of their eyes.

.oOo.

  
Harris was going to drive him insane by the end of the mission; he could see it happening.  Every time the man opened his mouth, he threw Angel’s perception of him completely off.  He was beginning to wonder if he’d even scratch the surface of who the young man actually was by the time they handed him off in Scotland.  
  
However, after the reluctantly given information on the plane, Harris had also clammed up, not speaking except to give directions once more and to give the pass code to the awaiting driver.  The trip to the hotel was made in silence as was the process of transporting all their gear into the room, a suite type with a separate bedroom consisting of one queen size bed and a roll away and a living room with a fold out couch.  His team had taken time to scout it out to their satisfaction, Xander locking the bookbag in the room’s safe, before Red and Oz volunteered to go get some food for all of them in the hotel restaurant after they took a casual look around the perimeter, leaving Angel and Spike alone with the annoying young man.  
  
Xander waited until the two redheads left before heading into the bedroom, leaving the door wide open as he began stripping off his shirts and pants, giving the other two men an impromptu show as he shimmied and wiggled his way out of the clothing.  Turning around, wearing only a pair of form fitting white briefs that left very little to the imagination, he flashed a smile.  “I don’t know about you guys, but I could use a shower.”  Hesitating in the bathroom doorway, he looked questioningly at first Angel and then Spike before slipping inside, leaving the door cracked as he started the water running.  
  
Spike had watched Xander’s little strip tease with a smile and a hand reaching down to readjust himself as a result.  And when he’d turned around… well, he’d really wished he was in that scrap of fabric’s place as it molded lovingly to an impressive package.  But, that heated look just as he’d ducked inside, the cracked door…well, he knew an invitation when he saw one.  Just too bad that Angel was too uptight to take advantage.  Realizing that they were about as secure as they were going to be for the moment, Spike started backing towards the bathroom, stripping off his gear as he went.  “You know, Angel, one of us should really stay with Xander, we are his  _body_ guards after all.  You jus’ guard the book and I’ll make sure he doesn’ slip in the shower, might even have to help hold him up.”  
  
“Spike!  Oh, hell no! Spike, get back here! That is so unprofessional!”  Growling as he realized his friend was completely ignoring him while at the same time coming to the same conclusion Spike had that they were about as secure as they could be, plus he’d seen Spike take his gun in the room with him, he gave up on trying to dissuade the other man.  He couldn’t say he was surprised what with the way the two had been not so subtly flirting the entire trip.  He couldn’t blame Spike either, Harris was definitely something to look at, strong arms and broad shoulders, defined pecs and abs leading down to solid thighs and, yeah, Spike wasn’t the only one that had noticed what the scrap of underwear was showing off.  Hopefully they’d be quiet about it at least.  
  
Sitting on the couch, half his attention on the world outside their room, he couldn’t help but listen to the goings on in the bathroom though the water helped muffle the sound – teasing voices, husky laughter and then simply the fall of the water for a few minutes. Then his own personal hell started – first it was a soft moan, voice undistinguishable, then a louder one followed by some impressive cursing, definitely Spike, the fall of the water was becoming less steady as whatever it was hitting kept moving, then it was needy cries, gasps, voices overlapping as they each begged and moaned, tone becoming more frantic as the water was splashing in a very fast rhythmic pattern, then the water fell solidly once more just as he heard Spike call out, “Xander!”  Angel palmed his throbbing cock through his pants, trying to get some kind of relief from what he’d just been subjected to, though he did wonder vaguely about the solitary cry of completion.  What he knew of Spike, he didn’t seem the type to leave his partner unsatisfied.  
  
The water shut off soon after and he could hear the two moving around, voices soft under the sound of cloth sliding against skin.  Unable to tear his gaze away from the bathroom door, he watched as the two tumbled out of it, both wearing only a towel around their hips, though Spike had his gun tucked down the back of his and Harris…well, apparently he wasn’t lying about being able to hold off on things given the considerable tent in the towel he was wearing.  He watched as Xander shoved Spike playfully into the bedroom ahead of him, turning his head briefly to look back at Angel and the very obvious reaction he’d had to listening to the two of them.  Harris paused only a moment, as if waiting for something, before sighing and ducking into the bedroom after Spike, barely even bothering to push the door so it was left halfway open. Angel listened to them moving around, the heavy thunk of Spike’s gun being set on the nightstand, Xander rummaging around in his suitcase, soft whispers he couldn’t make out, bodies moving around on the bed, the sound of lips meeting each other and parting, the kisses growing deeper, more demanding, soft, needy moans.  Cursing, Angel stood, determined to close the door on the two so he wouldn’t have to listen to them again, only to freeze as he got a good look at the two twined together on the bed.  
  
Now, Angel was a healthy man in the prime of his life, he’d seen porn of all types, both pictures and video, and he’d participated in his own fair share of sex with both genders since he was a teen, but what he was watching he’d swear was one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen.  Spike, ivory skin flushed with passion, body arching up as he pulled one leg close to his chest, the other wrapped lightly around Xander’s… _Harris!_... Xander’s hips, spreading himself and offering himself up to the man in front of him.  And Xander, golden skinned and bulkier than Spike’s lithe form, kneeling in front of the blonde, lube covered fingers working their way steadily into Spike’s tight hole, his free hand stroking Spike’s cock soothingly as he did so.  And when he leaned forward to share a gentle kiss with Spike, Angel was presented with the sight of Xander’s entrance, pink and puffy and still glistening with what had to be Spike’s cum from their time in the shower.  Angel bit his lip so hard he tasted blood in order to keep from moaning out loud, wondering how either of the two could miss his presence right outside the door.  It was all he could do to keep from stripping down and joining the two on the bed, taking up the invitation that Xander had been offering from the start.  He managed to hold out as Xander lined up the head of his long, thick cock with Spike’s now glistening hole and began to gently press forward, withdrawing for just a moment before beginning to thrust forward once again, over and over burying his cock in small increments until his heavy balls were resting against the pale globes of Spike’s ass.  He even managed to last through the gentle, needy kisses as Xander began to hesitantly thrust into Spike.  When Spike cried out, though, fingers clawing at Xander’s arm and back as Xander thrust forward sharply, slender body bowing, head thrown back as he gasped, Xander’s head tucked against his neck as his hips began to piston forward and back, Angel gave up and closed the door with a silent click, squeezing his cock through his pants to fight back the threat of impending orgasm.  
  
Deciding to take an ice cold shower as soon as Red and Oz got back, he settled gingerly onto the couch, legs spread wide to keep from putting any extra pressure on his throbbing cock.  Hell, he could feel the wet patch on his underwear and wondered how he could be reduced to feeling like some kind of hormonal teenager ready to cum in his pants just from watching the two.  It was ridiculous.  It was crazy.  It was…they were…just what he wanted if he was honest with himself.  He’d always liked Spike, from the very beginning the brash, larger than life blonde had crept into his heart and become like family.  And now, this stranger, this Xander, so full of mysteries on one hand and so open and unapologetic about his thoughts and feelings on the other, was driving him to distraction.  Banging his head against the back of the couch, unable to block out the growing sounds of moans and needy cries and the rhythmic squeaking of the bed that was speeding up even as he thought about it, he laughed humorlously.  “I’m so fucked.”  
  
This time he heard twin shouts, muffled as they were through the door, and could only be happy that the torture was over.  Silence reigned for several minutes, the steady ticking of a clock on a side table the only noise to be heard over the steady pounding of his own heart, until he heard the bedroom door open, the bottom of it brushing against the carpet as it moved.  He kept his eyes closed as he heard the gentle thud of footsteps across carpet and water running briefly in the bathroom.  Wondering if he pretended to be asleep if he could make the other man leave him alone, he sat motionless, ears strained for the tell-tale footsteps moving away, back toward the bedroom.  Instead they moved closer and he felt somebody invade his space just as a large body insinuated itself between his spread legs.  Cracking open his eyes, he saw Xander kneeling between his legs, a pair of loose cotton pants riding low on his hips his only clothing.  The moment oddly intimate, he couldn’t bring himself to speak above a whisper.  “Spike?”  
  
Xander smiled softly, letting his large, warm hands rest on top of Angel’s knees briefly before sliding steadily up along his thighs.  Voice equally as low, he looked into the other man’s eyes.  “Dozing for a moment.  I think I wore him out.” He laughed softly, his face lightening with the action making him seem much younger than he was.  
  
Angel couldn’t help returning the smile despite how he felt at the moment.  “Yes, after what I heard, I’m pretty sure you did.” He paused as Xander’s hands crept higher, long fingers making deft work of the ties and zipper of his pants.  “What are you doing, Xander?”  He was answered by another warm smile that made his cock jump and strain against the slowly lowering zipper keeping it restrained.  
  
“I like you saying my name.  And I thought what I was doing was obvious.  Did you enjoy the show? Oh, don’t be surprised, we both knew you were there for part of it.  I know you had to have heard all of it though, I saw how you had reacted when we came out of the shower.  Such restraint…it’s admirable.”  Freeing his prize, Xander licked his lips as he looked at the thick shaft that jutted out from the man’s pants, head steadily leaking pre-cum and just begging for Xander to have a taste.  Giving into the impulse, he leaned forward, swiping his tongue over the tip and tasting the essence of the man.  “Spike told me that as long as you were on the mission, you wouldn’t let yourself become compromised, which I can appreciate seeing as how it’s my safety on the line.  But that’s also no reason to let you suffer either.”  Stroking Angel’s cock slowly, he leaned forward once more, this time taking the head in his mouth as he sucked gently, drawing a choked cry from the older man.  Pulling back from his treat with a wet pop, he looked back up into Angel’s eyes.  “Can I tell you a secret, Angel?  I can’t wait ‘til this mission is over so you can fuck me properly.  I want to feel you balls deep inside me, fucking me for all you’re worth.”  
  
“Fuck, Xander!” Fingers tangling in the unruly brown hair, Angel tugged the younger man upwards as he leaned down, crashing their lips together in a brutal, needy kiss.  Pulling back from the kiss, he looked down at the debauched looking figure before him, pupils blown and lips swollen, and knew he wasn’t going to be able to deny him yet again tonight.  Urging him back down, he shifted forward on the couch, spreading his legs wider to accommodate Xander’s broad shoulders.  The brilliant grin he got in return for his actions was totally worth the small compromise on his part.  
  
Xander apparently decided they’d done enough talking and went back to work on the steadily dripping cock in front of him.  Glancing up at Angel through his eyelashes, he ran his lounge from root to tip before wrapping his lips around the head once more.  This time though, he didn’t stop there, he continued his movement, sucking and licking at every thick inch that passed his lips until he had the whole length buried down his throat, holding that position for a moment as he caught Angel’s dazed gaze and  _swallowed_  around him.  Angel’s hips bucked and his hold on Xander’s hair tightened and he couldn’t fight the startled moan that slipped from him.  Xander’s hands held down his hips and he pulled back up, sucking in much needed air before going right back to work, foregoing the teasing and bobbing his head, sucking and licking as much of his treat as he could, one of his hands moving to play with Angel’s balls through his pants.  It was too much, after  everything he’d been forced to listen to and watch and Xander’s clever fingers and utterly brilliant mouth urging him on, it took only a couple minutes longer before he was thrusting upwards, spilling his seed into Xander’s mouth as he cried out the other man’s name.  
  
He felt utterly boneless, completely wiped and could only hope there was no emergency for at least five minutes because he really wasn’t sure which way was up at the moment.  He felt calloused fingers tucking his cock back into his pants, the tug of his zipper and tugging of fabric letting him know that Xander had fastened his pants and got him back to at least  _looking_  like nothing had happened.  Cracking his eyes open again as he felt Xander stand, he looked up at the other male, a peaceful smile tilting the swollen lips and something wild and primal deep down felt entirely too smug about the fact that he’d been the one to make them that way.  “Thank you…”  He wasn’t sure if it was a statement or not, he felt entirely too unsure of himself at the moment.  
  
“Trust me, it was my pleasure.”  Xander smiled softly and leaned down to brush a brief kiss over Angel’s lips, turning his head as he heard footsteps in the bedroom.  Seeing Spike silloueted against the doorway, he turned his smile on him also, feeling utterly content for the first time in what felt like forever.  
  
Spike seemed to feel the odd vibe as well as he joined the other two, one arm slipping easily around Xander’s waist as if it was made to be there, his own voice barely registering above a whisper.  “Might want t’ freshen up, mate.  Red just texted, they’re on their way up with food.”

.oOo.

  
Red gave Oz a very pointed look as they entered the quiet room, the two looking around curiously as they set the food they’d brought on the coffee table in front of the couch, waiting for the other three to emerge from wherever they’d hidden.  Angel was the first to show, stepping out of the bathroom, Oz’s sharp gaze spotting that his clothes and hair were a little more rumpled than they should have been for simply sitting around.  It was as the bedroom door opened and Xander and Spike exited together, each tugging on a shirt with Spike in what passed as lounge clothes while they were on a mission and a very  _distinct_  smell drifted on the recycled air that Oz figured out  _exactly_  what had been going on while he and Red had been gone.  His hunch seemed to be proven as the heavy flirting and over the top emotions of earlier in the day had disappeared and the three seemed to have found some kind of peace as they settled down to eat, Angel and Spike on the couch with Xander sitting on a cushion on the floor between the two of them, Spike’s hand occasionally drifting over to play with the ends of Xander’s hair or to simply rest on his shoulder.  Fighting back a smile, he leaned over to nuzzle Willow’s neck, no longer just “Red” to him, and finally let himself grin as his face was buried by the fall of her hair.  Kissing her neck, he whispered.  “I was right.  Spike and Xander definitely, at least once, maybe twice, and something happened between Xander and Angel too.  So, ready to pay up when they go to sleep?”  
  
The other three watched curiously as Red blushed as bright as her hair and she shoved Oz away. “Oz!!! I can’t believe you…Oh!”  
  
Oz simply chuckled, glancing at all of them as he ate his food as if he didn’t have a care in the world.  
  
The three men shared a look, Xander and Spike leering at the other two while Angel just shook his head at the lot of them.  Xander stood, bagging up his empty takeout container and grinned at the two red-heads.  “Don’t worry guys, I’m sure the rest of us will be hitting the sack soon, just keep it down, ‘kay.” Winking boldly at the two lovebirds, he laughed softly as he headed into the bedroom, ignoring Red’s sputtering denials.  Looking from the bed back to the roll-away, Xander debated for a long moment.  On the one hand, he’d love to sleep next to both of the other men, but he knew Angel would probably insist on taking the spare bed if he tried it instead of facing up to the feelings he obviously had for his second in command.  Oh, Xander had seen the miserable look in the other man’s eyes as Spike had held him though he tried to hide it quickly enough.  Decision made, he stripped down to his underwear and climbed under the sheets, trying to find a comfortable spot on the highly uncomfortable roll-away.  Sighing, he reminded himself it was only for a night and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face as he remembered what had happened with the two men earlier.

.oOo.

  
Between the habit of waking up before his alarm clock and going to bed a lot earlier than normal the night before, it didn’t surprise Spike that he woke before sunlight could even think of spilling through the crack in the curtains.  Stretching sleepily, he nuzzled against the warm, broad shoulder next to him, his hips rocking forward lazily to rub his morning erection against a large thigh.  The body next to him moaned softly, shifting in place and Spike smiled, cracking his eyes just enough to see dark hair and tan skin before going back to nuzzling the shoulder in front of him, working his way up to the other’s neck.  Continuing to thrust lazily against the other’s leg, he let his fingers travel down a broad, muscled chest and over the cotton covered skin he truly sought.  Feeling the hard length trapped under the cotton, he smiled and slipped his hand inside the tight underwear, nimble fingers working their way teasingly up and down the throbbing shaft.  He felt the body next to him shift, turning to face him and lips meeting his own in a gentle, sleepy kiss that was somehow different than what he had been expecting.  Even so, a broad, warm hand was wrapping around his own cock, stroking with the same easy movements he was using on the one in his hand.  Soon enough their fingers were twined together as they stroked both of their cocks together, the pre-cum leaking steadily from each of them easing the way, soft gasps and whispered words of pleasure slipping from each of them.  Their orgasms, when they reached them, were just as gentle and lazy as the whole encounter had been, wringing soft moans from them as their bodies arched and bucked, hot seed spilling over their grasping hands.  Feeling decidedly relaxed and completely blissful, Spike finally decided to open his eyes, sucking in a breath as he looked straight into Angel’s eyes, shocked and yet not to find the other male his partner. Voice husky with sleep and lingering pleasure, he propped himself up slightly, guilt eating at him.  “Mate, I… I thought…”  
  
Angel tried to hide the stab of hurt that went through him at Spike’s stuttered words.  He could guess exactly who Spike had thought he was.  “Thought I was Xander?  I understand.”  
  
Spike saw the flash of hurt in the oh so familiar gaze and leaned down to brush his lips tentatively against his best mate’s.  “Yeah, but I’m glad it wasn’t.  Been wanting to do that for a long time now.”  
  
“Spike? But, I never knew…guessed that you…”  Angel was too shocked to think of a response as Spike’s words sank into his sleep and orgasm muddled brain.  
  
“Afraid you’d turn me away, yeah? Rather jus’ leave things be than lose you completely.  Knew it’d be good between us.”  Spike traced Angel’s lips with his fingertips, forgetting for a moment that they were covered with their combined cum, and started to apologize just as Angel sucked one slim digit into his mouth, licking it clean and sending another sharp burst of arousal through him.  “Fuck, Angel…”  
  
Reluctantly freeing the digit from his mouth, he looked over at his friend… _lover_?...and had to ask the question that had been nagging at him since he’d watched them together the night before. “What about Xander?”  
  
“Mmm… Xander would like nothing more….ah!...than to be between the two of you next time.  Oh! Mmmm, oh… Fuck, you guys are hot together!”  
  
The two turned equally startled gazes to the young man in question as he sat on the roll-away, underwear shoved down his thighs as he stroked his cock with firm, sure strokes, fondling and tugging his heavy balls with his other hand, heavy brown gaze glued to them.  
  
Not knowing what came over him, Angel shifted so he was sitting upright against the headboard and pulled Spike over to sit between his legs, his hands roaming absently over the blonde’s body, teasing lazily over pebbled nipples as they watched the other male jerk off while watching him.  Nuzzling Spike’s neck, gaze still on Xander, he whispered against the soft skin under his mouth, feeling a subtle nod in response.  “Is that what you want, Xander? To have both of us fuck you?  To have me pound that gorgeous ass of yours while Spike fucks your amazing mouth?”  The two watched as Xander whined and his movements became more frantic, obviously fighting with himself to keep his eyes open as he imagined the scene Angel painted.  “Or maybe you’d like to watch me take Spike before you let him suck you off?”  
  
“Yes! Fuck…yes, all of it…I want…want…Oh! Oh, God!”  
  
The two watched as Xander came, hips bucking frantically into his tight grip as thick ropes of cum shot over his chest, before seeming to collapse, head falling back against the wall behind him with a thunk, his hands falling to his sides as tremors occasionally went through his body.  Gazing up at them through heavy lidded eyes, he quirked a tired grin.  “That was… wow!  I so cannot wait for this damn mission to be over, ‘cause as soon as it is, I’m dragging the two of you to my room in Scotland and we’re not leaving for like…a week.”  Gathering himself, Xander slipped his underwear the rest of the way off and used it to clean himself off.  Padding, naked over to the bed and the two men watching him appreciatively, he leaned down, giving them each a soft, lingering kiss.  “’Morning.  Now get up and let’s get dressed so we can get the hell out of here.  I have plans for us.”  
  
Spike laughed and even Angel chuckled, looking between the other two men.  “I thought I was in control of this operation?”  
  
Spike shook his head and reluctantly climbed out of Angel’s arms, following Xander’s example and using his underwear to clean up as best he could since the bathroom was outside the bedroom and they’d have to pass through the same room as Red and Oz.  “Oh, I think you lost control of this operation as soon as Xan here showed up.”  
  
“You just might be right at that.”  Angel tidied himself up as well and all three began getting dressed, sneaking glances at each other’s bodies and rearranging suitcases.  In no time, they were all ready to go and opened the bedroom door to find Red and Oz already up and readying their own gear though Red wouldn’t meet any of their eyes and seemed to have a permanent blush tinting her cheeks.  Oz simply looked at the three of them and grinned broadly.  
  
“Might want to take your own advice next time, Xander – hell of a wakeup call.”  
  
Spike laughed, Angel blushed and Xander…he looked as unapologetic as he had about most things since they’d met him and simply shrugged.  “Oops?”  
  
Trying to regain control of the situation, Angel shouldered his bag and nudged Xander in the direction of the safe.  “Come on, guys, we’re all up, let’s finish up here and go, we’ve got a long flight ahead of us.”  Just as he had before the last flight, Angel found himself wishing the mission was already over, but, glancing over to where Spike and Xander were casually leaning against each other as they shouldered their bags, it was for an entirely different reason this time.


End file.
